


Long Time No See

by SparklesWrites



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, mentions of Aspergers, mentions of abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesWrites/pseuds/SparklesWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With not accepting a penny she hasn't earned from her father Carolina's found herself hopping from job to job and going as far as baby sitting craigslist ads. However she never quite expected to encounter an old military friend nor did she expect she'd be baby sitting his child</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time No See

Carolina never once expected she'd be jumping from job to job, she never expected to be scrolling through craigslist for simple job opportunities either. However here she was printing off directions to a job she seemed interested in.

_Baby sitter for hire._

_I'm unclear as to what I should put here aside from the fact I'm looking for a babysitter. I have a six year old son who can be a little overwhelming at times. I'm a single stay at home dad trying to catch a little relax time. Nine times out of ten I'm actually home, I just need a sitter for an extra set of eyes._ _  
 _If you're interested you can email, call or just show up. Whichever suits your convenience? I'm usually home all day so drop by when you can. Pay and schedule may vary._  
 _One last thing, if you do come to the door:__   **please don't ring the doorbell**.  Knock. Specifically  **three** times in a  **single set of three**. It makes life easier if you do.

How bad can babysitting a kid be? Especially since the dad was going to be present for the majority of the time. Carolina hummed reading the directions as she made her way to her car popping into the driver seat driving across town to the address stated. Once she arrived at the house she looked at it for a moment trying to analyze the situation she would be bringing onto herself. It was a simple one story home nothing overly fancy, however it's surprisingly nice for a single stay at home father to afford. Walking up the walk Carolina found herself at the door knocking as instructed by what she was reading correctly in her hand. She wondered why, obviously a question she should ask the father of course. The door swung open and Carolina was half tempted to walk off right that second.

"Oh, well hello there." She was greeted by a man all too familiar to her. A ghost of her past really, she hadn't seen him in seven years almost. Not since he left the military for an honorable discharge. His Brown hair, light tanned complexion, and at the sight of his one fucking good grey eye she just wanted to bash her own fist into the man's skull. He leaned against the door frame trying to appear casual.

"Kind of neglected to inform me I would be watching a man child in the ad." Carolina said with a huff rolling her eyes. The man held up his hands defensively.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" He asked a grin popped on his face, Carolina clenched her fist wanting to knock that smile clean off.

"I wouldn't really call you an old friend. You know what? I don't have time for this." Carolina gritted her teeth turning around only to be stopped by him.

"Carolina please don't go." He suddenly dropped the act sounding rather desperate as he reached for her arm taking a hold to have her stop walking away. If it were anyone else Carolina would have struck him right in the jaw. She turned around on her heels of her feet to look him in the eye.

"Give me one good reason York." She hissed rather harshly biting the inside part of her cheek. She knew that he'd somehow get her to stay and in all honesty she hoped he would. It had been years since both one had seen the other and Carolina sure as hell wasn't going to miss seeing him again, even if that did include seeing him through his kid.

"I'm going to be paying you thirty bucks an hour?" He removed his grip from her arm as he watched her roll her eyes. "Look I just need someone to watch him for a couple hours seven hours max. So I can shower, sleep, and run out quickly to get groceries." Carolina looked at him curiously as he continued. "Honestly you're the fifth person whose come by today surprisingly you're the first who hasn't laughed in my face or said 'oh fuck that'. I'm desperate here." Thirty dollars an hour for seven hours of babysitting? That's two hundred and ten bucks just for a single sitting.

"How bad is this runt if you're paying me so much to watch him?" She asked offhandedly and York frowned.

"Well one I'm going to need you not to call him a runt... or a bad child. He can't really help it." Carolina kind of relaxed pushing a few stray hairs from her bangs that stuck to her face from sweat and nodding for him to continue. "His name's Delta. I know it’s a strange name. His mother picked it for him. She left about... two years ago once his episodes started picking up."

"Episodes?" Carolina lifted an eyebrow at him curiously.

"He has Aspergers, it’s a form of autism, specifically on the higher end of things. He's a brilliant kid who at times probably could test for a higher IQ than me." York said with a bit of a smile and Carolina laughed lightly.

"I'm sure anyone could test higher than you." She smiled and York allowed her to finally come inside which Carolina appreciated feeling the air conditioned air in the home. "So if he's such a brilliant kid can't he watch himself? I mean for the idea of you napping and such" Carolina asked curiously and York shook his head while closing the door.

"Not necessarily, come on he's six. Would you allow a six year old to do stuff on their own?"

"If they're smart enough, I say sure, why not?"

"Let me guess you don't have a kid yet do you?" York asked curiously with a roll of his eyes and a tone of amusement.

"Where'd you get that idea?"

"Trust me, you'll understand when you have one of your own." York mused walking into the kitchen pulling out a glass. He offered one to Carolina who took it as a sense of him asking her to hold it than offer her a drink. York opened the fridge pulling out a pitcher of lemonade. "Lemonade?"

"Oh, I'll pass." She said quickly setting the glass on the kitchen island.

"Water, then?" York asked and she nodded. He took the glass she had set down on the counter and started pouring lemonade in one and then proceeded in handing her a bottle of water as he placed the pitcher away in the fridge.

"So where is he?" Carolina asked curiously as York took a sip of his lemonade. He set down his drink nodding as he swallowed.

"Right, right. He's in his room at the moment I think he might be reading. I should warn you, he's very literal. Metaphors and sarcasm are not really comprehensible to him."

"Do I get to say hi to him or are you just going to cut into the time I'm supposed to be watching him?" Carolina mused and York snorted rolling his eyes.

"Look I'm trying to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into. I don't need to experience a headache and a half today. It's important for you to know I don't need something bad to happen to him" York gave her a wink before adding on. "Or you." Carolina rolled her eyes opening her bottle of water trying to segue the conversation back on topic.

"I appreciate it. So, you said something about episodes?"

"Right, that's something I kind of glossed over didn't I?" York tapped his finger down on the counter a couple times to add with his response.

"Yeah I would think so."

"He doesn't like change."

"Okay?"

"This means to people, to schedules it causes him to kind of freak out." Carolina took a sip from her bottle of water, her eyebrows furrowing together into a tight line as she set the bottle on the counter.

"So, is it really a good idea for me to be here?" She asked honestly and York looked at her curiously tilting his head to the side.

"Why do you say that?" York looked confused wanting her to add on.

"Well, wouldn't a babysitter, caretaker or new person in general to him be a state of change? I'd be the state of change wouldn't I?" Carolina asked and York connected the dots, he clenched his teeth looking a little freaked.

"I didn't think of that. Shit, I didn't think of that." York brushed a hand through his own hair roughly looking very distraught.

"Calm yourself." Carolina said soothingly as York put his head on the counter. She had absolutely no idea what to really say in a situation like this, but the best thing to do at this point in time was trust her gut. "We just need to introduce a slow change of things. If he starts getting uncomfortable or... er episode-y then I can probably step out for a moment and wait. He'll make his discomfort known right?"

"I sumopsoe hem ighgrt" York's voice muffled into the counter.

"I don't understand table talk York." York lifted his head up with a huff and sighed.

"I suppose he might. Depends on if he's more being verbal today or nonverbal... I guess one way to find out if for you to meet him." York let out a sigh, as he started coming down from his little freak out a moment before. "Though if he starts asking questions try and be blunt with him."

"How blunt are we talking?"

"Blunt enough for a six year old who takes everything literally and is smart for his age." York said with a smile giving her a short gesture to follow him down a hall. She followed of course glancing at the walls seeing pictures of York with whom she assumed to be Delta. York soon stopped her and knocked on the door they stood in front of three times waiting for a small 'come in'.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about a disability I do not have. I tried my best in educating myself, in no way is this nor the chapters ahead meant to be poking fun at anyone who has Aspergers, simply more of a showing that it is common and shouldn't be left out if that makes sense.  
> I deeply apologize if anyone does think I'm being degrading and if anyone would like to give me any tips as to what I should fix or change that would be very helpful. I'd love to hear feedback.


End file.
